Years 4 through 7 of the Marauders
by ElfQueen-2004
Summary: Sirius makes a promise to a girl at school (whom I randomly chose from my school) and things get tense! Chaos ensues and Dumbledore meddles! James finds a mysterious piece of paper that leads to more chaos! Not a good title! Please R/R!!!
1. Default Chapter

This is the first chapter and is rather long! Please read! Reviews are welcome (flamers also). I hope you enjoy my story! This isn't for kids probably under the age of eight. There's a few things that are (or will be) mentioned and some comments that are a little inappropriate! Chapter one is long!  
  
Chapter 1  
The First Week of School  
  
"Come on, James! It's your first day of school!" James' mother, Andrea Potter, called up the stairs. "Sirius is here!"  
"Coming, mom!" James called down the stairs. He tried to make his hair look good for Lily Evans, a girl he had liked for years at school. Unfortunately, every time he asked her out, she turned him down. Lily absolutely despised James. Though he, nor any of his other friends, Sirius, Remus, and Peter knew that Lily actually liked Sirius.  
Sirius was at the Potter's kitchen table eating breakfast. He hated his home; his family was full of Dark Wizards. There were things all over the place that were very dangerous. Containers of Wartcap Powder, a music box that put you to sleep unless you had the sense to shut it, curtains that strangled you, a whole bunch of things. Sirius was always welcome at the Potters' house (which is where Sirius ran away to every time he ran away) and was welcome at their house every Sunday night for dinner.  
Sirius and James were best friends. They had been ever since they had met on the first day of school at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. On the train they had met Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. Remus was a werewolf (James, Sirius, and Peter hadn't figured it out yet, Remus being the smart one).  
Remus yawned and rolled out of bed.  
"GET UP!" his mother screeched up the stairs. "GET UP YOU INFERNAL HALF-BREED!"  
"I DON'T APPRECIATE THAT COMMENT, MOTHER!" Remus yelled down the stairs. His mother wasn't very sensitive about the fact that he was a werewolf. Ever since his father had died, things had gone downhill.  
Remus quickly took a shower and was downstairs putting his shoe on.  
"Hurry up and eat!" his mother, Patrice, cried. "We haven't got all day! If you want to get to the station we have to leave in twenty minutes!"  
"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Remus muttered to himself as he began to pour himself some cereal. He suddenly stopped pouring, not realizing what he had said.  
I'm gonna get it now, he though and cringed at the thought.  
"What did you just say to me?" Patrice asked in a low voice.  
"Nothing," Remus mumbled reaching for the milk.  
Patrice hit him over the head hard with a frying pan and snatched away the bowl of cereal.  
"You can go hungry till lunch! Go upstairs and get your trunk! And leave! The Potters can drive you."  
"Yes, mother," said Remus as he got up rubbing his head. He walked down the hall slowly, his head throbbing. Remus got beat up a lot by Patrice. He never ran away, though. He couldn't. James offered him a stay at his house, but Remus refused. Because he was a werewolf, Remus had to go into a reinforced room once a month. Remus hadn't told his friends (who referred to themselves as the Marauders) that he was a werewolf, and they hadn't figured it out yet (he being the smart one). He made up a billion excuses. His mother was sick and he had to see her.All sorts of things as to why he disappeared once a month.  
"Eat up, Peter!" said Peter's mother, Zoe. "You've hardly touched your bacon!"  
"I'm not hungry," Peter lied getting up from the table. "I think I'll go to James' house."  
"All right, have a good term, then!" Zoe cried pulling him into a hug.  
"Mum! Let go I'll be fine! MUM!"  
Peter managed to get out of his mother's grasp. Ever since his dad had died, Zoe had been really protective of Peter. It wasn't because he was small (and not very intelligent) she was just always very worried about him.  
The doorbell rang.  
"I'll get it!" James yelled. "I'm at the bottom of the stairs!"  
"HI, JAMES!" Sirius screamed from the kitchen.  
"HI, SIRIUS!"  
James opened the door and Remus and Peter ceremoniously entered with their stuff.  
"Leave your stuff by the door," said James as the door snapped shut. "I swear Remus you need to run away!"  
Remus breathed a sigh of relief. He didn't have to reply about it this time. He and Peter entered the Potters' kitchen to the smell of her wonderful cooking.  
"Hello, boys," said Mrs. Potter. "Nice to see you again today! Need a lift to King's Cross?"  
"My mum is too scared to drive," Peter squeaked as he helped himself to some bacon and eggs. His mother's cooking was atrocious, and ate it as little as possible.  
"My mum'll probably crash the car on purpose," said Remus dismally as he sat down at the table. "She hurts."  
"What'd she do this morning?" the other three Marauders asked, very concerned for their abused friend.  
"Hit me over the head with a frying pan," Remus sighed. "Again."  
Mrs. Potter set a small glass with a potion in it next to him.  
"Take this," she said gently. "It'll stop the pain and prevent any brain damage."  
Remus thanked her and drank the potion in one (very large) swallow and set down the glass.  
"You should really move in with us," said James pouring Remus a glass of orange juice.  
"Or at least run away," said Sirius piling ketchup on his sausages. "I do it at least three times a week over the summer."  
"Or hide out in your room and refuse to eat!" Peter piped up.  
"Then how is he supposed to live?" James asked.  
"I'm still working that part out."  
James, Sirius, and Remus shook their heads.  
  
***  
  
"I am so bored," sang James to a little tune he made up once. "Somebody entertain me. I'll die of boredom. Somebody entertain me!"  
"Read a book," Remus suggested from behind his copy of The Standard Book of Spells, Grade Four.  
Peter threw a chocolate frog at James.  
"Eat something."  
Sirius snored.  
"Thank you for that suggestion," said James sarcastically, kicking Sirius to wake him up. Remus flinched.  
"Oh, sorry, Remus," James apologized, looking very sorry. Sirius snorted as he woke up.  
"It's okay, James," said Remus throwing his book onto the seat next to him.  
Sirius stretched his arms and yawned.  
"Did I miss any girls?" Sirius was obsessed with girls. No girl in the Marauders' year and older need not worry about not having a guy like them, Sirius liked every girl he saw.  
"Do you expect any to have come and seen you?" asked Remus shaking his head. James and Peter followed suit.  
The compartment door suddenly slid open. Standing there were three girls, Lily Evans, Katie Lupin (Remus's sister who had been gone at Lily's house that day), and Megan Cunnington, three best friends.  
"Hi, Sirius," said Lily smiling.  
"Hi, Lily," said James.  
Lily glared at him. "I wasn't talking to you."  
Remus gasped when he saw Megan and quickly picked up his book and disappeared behind it.  
"Hey, Remus," said Megan standing on her toes to see over the rim of his book.  
Remus lowered the book slightly to see her.  
"Hi," he said quickly and disappeared behind it again.  
Megan shook her head.  
Peter was staring avidly at Katie.  
"No, I won't go out with you, Peter," said Katie boringly. "And neither of us will still go out with you, Sirius."  
Sirius hung his head in despair.  
"See you later," said Lily with a smile at Sirius. He smiled brightly and James glared at him.  
"Bye," said Megan.  
Katie grinned.  
"Haste le vista!"  
They left.  
Remus threw down his book again and crossed his arms.  
"You need to get over Megan and just ask her out," said Sirius.  
"Yeah, look at me! I've asked Lily out four times now!" said James grinning.  
"And I, Katie three," said Peter.  
"And I've asked every girl in our year out eight times," Sirius sighed. "Yet, all of them turn me down."  
"Lily, just tell Sirius you'll go out with him," said Megan. "You've liked him for a year now, and he likes every girl in our year. We've been asked out by him eight times now."  
"I say the same to you about Remus Lupin," Katie said. "You've liked him since our second year, and he obviously likes you, too! And stop reading that book!"  
Katie grasped Megan's copy of The Standard Book of Spells, Grade Four from her hands and put it in her trunk.  
"And I would say the same to you about James, but he's asked Lily out four times now!" Megan said rolling her eyes.  
"I know for a fact you've read The Standard Book of Spells, Grade Four six times now, so don't complain," Katie snapped as Megan opened her mouth to talk again.  
"Remus you've read The Standard Book of Spells, Grade Four three times now!" Sirius cried putting Remus's copy of the book in his trunk.  
"Six, actually," Remus corrected.  
"Ask her out," said James suddenly. "Just do it! You've liked her since our second year!"  
"I haven't got the courage too!" Remus admitted unexpectedly. "I haven't!"  
"We noticed," said Peter as he opened another Chocolate Frog package.  
"I'll ask Sirius out for you," said Megan. "That way you won't be so nervous."  
Lily pushed a strand of her red hair behind her ears.  
"Really?" she asked sheepishly.  
Megan nodded.  
"Well, okay! But-"  
"Don't worry," said Megan soothingly and gently. "Don't worry."  
"She'll do fine," said Katie as the compartment door shut.  
Megan opened the Marauders compartment door.  
"Just ask her-oh hi, Megan!" said James. Remus blushed hid his face in his hands. Megan tried not to look at him and said, "Sirius, can I talk to you for a 'sec?"  
"I have a thousand seconds for you-"  
Megan cut Sirius off.  
"Yeah, yeah, whatever."  
She pulled Sirius out of the compartment; she kicked the compartment door shut and dragged him to the end of train (as the Marauders had the last compartment.  
"What is it you want to ask me?" asked Sirius leaning up against the back of the train. Megan leant up against it as well.  
"Will you go out with-"  
"Of course I'll go out with you!" Sirius interrupted. The train lurched slightly and he fell over.  
Megan rolled her eyes.  
"Get up!"  
Sirius stood up smiling brightly (ignoring the fact that he had just fallen over).  
"Not with me," Megan continued.  
"Well, I know for a fact that you don't wanna go out with me," said Sirius.  
Megan crossed her arms (still leaning against the back of the train). It was a very strange day (it seemed). Usually kids were running up and down the corridor screaming and stuff. It was empty today (except for Megan and Sirius).  
"How so?"  
"It's obviously that you like-"  
"No one," said Megan gesturing him to be quiet.  
"Remus Lupin," said Sirius. "I notice you stare at him in class, whenever you're around him and the rest of us, if you talk to us, you speak to him (first any ways), and you have sat next to him several times at breakfast."  
"That proves nothing," Megan argued. "He always sat in front of me, first of all, and second of all it was a coincidence that I sat next to him- "  
"I counted one hundred and twelve times last year!" Sirius shot back. "That's quite a few coincidences."  
Megan pushed him to the other wall of the train, her hands on his shoulders. Sirius looked terrified. Mainly because Megan had gotten a growth spurt of the summer (Sirius was still expecting his, and wasn't expecting it anytime soon since he was a boy) and was a few inches taller than he was; she pointed her finger straight at him.  
"If you tell him or anyone of your friends I swear I'll cast my slug- ear charm on you," she threatened quietly. "And remember what happened to Lucius Malfoy when I did it to him?"  
"All too well," Sirius said a look of admiration and fright on his face. "That was good. Wasn't the detention worth it?"  
"Yes, it was," said Megan absent-mindedly.  
"I'll just go now." Sirius made to leave but Megan pushed him back up against the wall of the train again.  
"You better not tell," she snarled. "So, who is it that wants to go out with me?" Sirius asked nonchalantly. "Lily Evans."  
Sirius gasped in surprise.  
"Not your friend Lily Evans?"  
"Lily Evans my friend."  
"I can't!" Sirius gasped. "I mean-I would-but-James would kill me!"  
"If James is really your friend, he won't mind," said Megan.  
"Yeah, but-um, maybe," Sirius stuttered.  
"Okay, I'll tell her that. Have an answer by the end of the week?"  
"Okay," said Sirius slowly. "Okay." He smiled and nodded his head. "Can you stop touching me now? I feel a little uncomfortable, no offense or anything, you're pretty and all, but I-"  
Megan let go of him.  
"Zip it. I'll see you at the feast. And remember: don't tell," she added with a glare and started to walk away.  
"I won't," said Sirius, a mischievous smile on his face. "On one condition."  
Megan turned back to him, confused.  
"And what is your condition?"  
Sirius smiled.  
"You know."  
Megan crossed her arms, in shock (but not disgust).  
"I am not going to kiss you."  
"I'll tell my friends," he taunted.  
Megan rolled her eyes.  
"Fine!"  
Megan kissed him on the cheek.  
Sirius smiled cheekily.  
"No!" Megan cried crossing her arms again and shaking her head. "Nope! There is no way I'm kissing you on the lips! We went out a long time ago!"  
"I guess the guys will want to here all about this little meeting then," said Sirius. "Remus, especially."  
"You are devious," said Megan glaring at him. "I can't believe you're blackmailing me."  
Sirius' grin widened.  
"Yes, I do that sometimes."  
"Is that how you got Charlotte to go out with you?"  
"No, she asked me," said Sirius half-heartedly looking at the ground. He looked back up at Megan, his cheeky grin still plastered on his face.  
"Fine," Megan burst out suddenly. "Fine!"  
"I knew you'd come round," said Sirius.  
Megan took a deep breath.  
"I'm waiting," Sirius chuckled.  
He is very, very, very cute, Megan thought to herself.  
Megan kissed him lightly.  
"You know, I don't that that had enough pass-"  
Megan cut Sirius off.  
"Meet me just outside of the Great Hall this Friday night after dinner with your answer. See you later."  
"Goodbye, Megan!" Sirius called after her.  
He sighed dreamily and walked back into the compartment with the other three Marauders inside.  
"What'd she ask?" James asked eagerly.  
"Tell us all the details," said Peter.  
"Do we really need them?" Remus gasped as his voice cracked.  
Sirius began telling his friends the whole thing.  
"Lily Evans?" James gasped.  
Remus practically wet himself from excitement.  
"She likes me?"  
"Oh no!" Sirius screamed.  
"What?" Peter asked.  
"If Megan finds out I told you, Remus, she'll cast her slug-ear charm on me! Remember what happened to Malfoy?"  
"All too well," said James, Remus, and Peter admiringly.  
"He made you kiss him?" Katie said laughing.  
Lily was ecstatic. "He'll have an answer this Friday?" Megan nodded.  
"I'm gonna go listen in on their conversation to see if he broke his word or not. I'll be right back."  
Megan crawled along the floor and crouched up against the Marauders' compartment, listening in.  
"But she likes me?" Remus said, trying to get every last detail out of Sirius. "Megan likes me?"  
"Yes," Sirius sighed.  
"Say your ears goodbye," Peter said.  
"Why?"  
Peter pointed to the window into the compartment. Megan was standing there, a very nasty look on her face. She slid the compartment door open and pointed at Sirius.  
"You-outside-now!" was all she could say. Her eyes fell onto Remus. "We-talk-later!" she blustered looking back at Sirius. "Later!" She slammed the compartment door shut and ran away as fast as she could.  
"Now she'll be avoiding me," said Remus gloomily cupping his chin in his hands.  
*** Their first class of the day was Potions. Megan made Katie and Lily sat in the very back of the class. Just to their dismay, the Marauders sat right in front of them. Their Potions teacher (Anthony MacNair, Head of Slytherin House) separated them all. Megan got stuck sitting with Remus on her left. Lily had James on her left (who stared avidly at her the whole time and ended up knocking over his cauldron, melting Lily's and his own, and receiving a detention and bottom marks for the day) and Peter was sitting next to Katie (much to her disgust.  
As the week went on things got worse and worse for the Marauders and the trio. Megan kept on getting partnered up with Remus ("The teachers all know and they're trying to torture us!" said Megan). Sirius kept on having to sit next to Megan (and was frightened, very frightened), Katie (to her disgust) was always paired or sitting next to Peter, Lily and James kept on getting partnered up and to top it all off Lucius Malfoy told a lie and got all seven of them into detention (James was very sad that he got two in one week).  
As the Great Hall was starting to empty at the end of dinner on Friday ("It is a blessing from god," said James) Megan clutched her wand tightly. She walked over to Sirius and tapped him on the shoulder (avoiding Remus at all costs).  
"We need to talk outside in the Entrance Hall," she snarled. "Now."  
"Okay," Sirius squeaked as his voice cracked. He followed her into the Entrance Hall, very scared. They both stood near the bottom of the giant marble staircase. Sirius didn't say anything (he was very scared, you see).  
"Looks like another fight," Professor Dumbledore, Headmaster of the school, sighed. "Shall I get this one, or you?"  
"It's your turn," Professor McGonagall, Transfiguration teacher, replied.  
"Right, I'll get to it then."  
Over the past year, there had been a lot of fights going on (mainly between boys and girls). Which was one reason Megan cast her slug-ear charm on Lucius Malfoy (a very rude, mean, annoying, etc., Slytherin). The teachers took turns cleaning them up. And since Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall were the only two adults left, it was one of their turns.  
"You shouldn't sound so cheerful."  
"These are fun to clean up!"  
"Students, dinner is over, please get back to your Dormitories!" Professor McGonagall called to the remaining students.  
"Ooh, we can see Sirius and Megan fight!" James said. "C'mon!"  
"I can't wait," Remus muttered sarcastically.  
James, Remus, Peter, Lily, and Katie entered the Great Hall to shouting.  
"You didn't have to!" Sirius yelled. "I was just-"  
"Just blackmailing me!" Megan retorted. "That's good! REAL GOOD!" She pulled out her wand.  
"NO! Don't' hex me, please! One of my friends-I won't say who- wanted to know really badly-"  
"You broke what we promised, Sirius! And I-"  
"So what?" said Lucius Malfoy as he walked past them. "I break promises all the time."  
"Come on, Lucius, let's not get involved," said Severus Snape, Lucius's best friend.  
"Know I think I shall-"  
"Professor Dumbledore is right over there, and Black and Cunnington don't notice," Snape whispered in his ear. "C'mon!"  
Malfoy and Snape left. Megan and Sirius turned back to each other.  
"You promised me," Megan growled.  
"I'm sorry, okay?" Sirius cried. "I'm-"  
"Sorry isn't good enough!" said Megan in a louder voice. Neither of them noticed their friends and Professor Dumbledore watching.  
"This is very interesting," Professor Dumbledore commented to Remus. "I've never seen a fight like this before. What's it about?"  
"Megan asked Sirius out for someone and he figured out who she likes and he promised not to tell and he told," said Remus quickly. "And I really need to break this up."  
Remus rushed forward and pushed Sirius and Megan away from each other. James was holding a struggling Sirius back and Remus held Megan back. He snatched up her wand and put it in his pocket.  
"I'll meet you in the Common Room," Lily, Katie, Peter, and James said as they ran away.  
Sirius began walking away. Before he left, he said, "I'm telling Lily, yes. I really like her." And he left. Remus just realized he had grabbed a hold of Megan and let go. She took a few steps back and leaned up against the banister of the marble staircase. Professor McGonagall came out of the Great Hall.  
"How long of you two been standing there?" Megan gasped.  
"Long enough," said Professor Dumbledore. "Five points from Gryffindor and please don't do that again."  
"I just came in," said Professor McGonagall. And she and Professor Dumbledore left.  
There was an awkward silence where Remus and Megan didn't say anything.  
"I'll just go to the Common Room, then," said Megan nervously. She started to walk away but Remus grabbed her arm and pulled her back. Megan was dead scared (and Remus could tell) when he looked her straight in the eye.  
"Don't hurt Sirius," Remus begged. "He just did something stupid. You've gotta forgive him."  
"Lily!" Sirius called. "Lily! Wait up!"  
Lily turned around and saw Sirius.  
"I'll catch up with you later," she said to Katie and walked down some stairs. They met in the middle of a staircase. It suddenly lurched sideways. Lily started to fall forward but Sirius caught her. Neither of them moved until it came to a complete stop. They both just stood still for a moment.  
"Um, Lily."  
"Oh, sorry," said Lily leaning backwards. Due to her clumsiness, she fell backwards again. Sirius sat next to her.  
"The first Hogsmeade weekend is this weekend," said Sirius.  
"Yeah, that's pretty early," Lily replied looking at him. Professor Dumbledore and McGonagall were entering the Teachers' Lounge at the bottom of the staircase. Professor Dumbledore stopped to listen in.  
"Wanna go with me?" Sirius asked.  
"You know, I'm not all that bad," said James as he walked with Katie. Peter had gone away since Katie and James had been talking but he was ignored.  
"I know," Katie burst out without thinking (having been crushing on him since their first year). "I mean-I-oh."  
James smiled and put his hand on her shoulder. Katie stumbled slightly.  
"Are you okay?" James asked.  
"Yeah, fine," said Katie regaining her balance. "Want to go with me on this weekend's Hogsmeade trip?"  
"Okay," said James.  
"Aren't you going to ask Lily again, though?"  
"She doesn't like me." James and Katie started walking again. James slipped his hand into Katie's open hand. Both of them looked at each other and smiled!  
Remus grabbed Megan's shoulders and shook her slightly (much to her delight, fright, and shock).  
"Don't hex, Sirius! He's dead scared of smart kids like you! Please don't-"  
"Okay," said Megan. "I won't."  
"Thank you!" Without thinking, Remus hugged her (knowing how scared of Megan Sirius had been before the incident on the train).  
"Could you let go of me?" Megan asked. "I feel rather uncomfortable."  
"Oh, sorry." Remus let go of her.  
"Okay!" said Lily smiling. She suddenly hugged Sirius tightly.  
"All right, that's good," Sirius said, gasping for air. Professor Dumbledore chuckled and walked into the Teachers' Lounge.  
"I'll see you later!" Megan cried quickly and made to leave again. Remus pushed her back against the stair banister again.  
Hagrid came into the Entrance Hall (unnoticed). "Your wand."  
"What about it?"  
"I have it."  
Both of them were very nervous.  
"Can I have it?" Megan asked slowly.  
"Oh, yeah." Remus reached into his pocket and handed it to her. Megan grasped it, but neither of them let go of it. "There's a Hogsmeade trip tomorrow."  
"I know," said Megan putting her wand in her pocket. "I'll probably just go with Lily and Katie. Bye!"  
She left without another word. After Remus saw her leave and didn't see her anymore, he smacked his hand to his forehead.  
"What's goin' on, Remus?" Hagrid asked making his presence known.  
"Sirius and Megan were fighting because he broke a promise he had made to her to promise not to tell that she liked me and she found out that he told and the whole entire week her and I've been paired together in classes and Lily and James have been paired and Lily absolutely despises James and Sirius was sitting next to Megan a lot and he's dead scared of her and it all started when Megan asked Sirius out for Lily and Katie kept on getting paired with Peter who still likes her but turned him down for the third time on the train on the way here and I said to Megan that there's a Hogsmeade trip this weekend but she didn't catch a hint!" Remus said very quickly (in one very long sentence).  
Hagrid shook his head and chuckled.  
"It's not funny!" Remus whined stamping his foot. "I'm so confused!" He repeatedly hit his head against the banister.  
"Stop that! Stop that!" Hagrid pulled Remus away from the banister.  
"How much did you see?" Remus asked.  
"Neither of yeh would let go of her wand," said Hagrid. "If you wanna go with Megan just ask her! It's as simple as that! Yeh know she likes you so."  
"But it might've been an act-of course, Sirius said that he counted that we sat next to each other one hundred and twelve times last year."  
"And she's been acting nervous around yeh?"  
"Yeah." Remus suddenly gasped. "I just forgot! I've got detention because Malfoy told some lie and got us in trouble! I've gotta go, bye!"  
Remus raced from the hall before he could say another word. He burst into the Transfiguration classroom panting.  
"Finally you're here, Lupin," said Professor McGonagall sternly. "Take a seat next to Megan."  
Remus sat nervously next to Megan. Megan pretended not to notice. Peter was sitting alone, very disgruntled. Remus noticed that Lily and Sirius were sitting very close next to each other, as were James and Katie.  
I'll talk to them later.  
"You need to write two rolls of parchment on why throwing dung bombs at Mr. Filch's office door-" James cut Professor McGonagall off.  
"But we didn't do it, Professor!"  
"-and then you will practice turning rocks into birds!" She piled a large amount of rocks on everyone's desks. "I will return in four hours."  
Professor McGonagall left.  
"This is good, this is real good," said Katie as she began writing.  
Everyone started writing. Sirius kept on glancing at Lily's paper and was copying things off of it. Remus and Megan kept on glancing at each other when they were both looking (coincidentally). When everyone except Peter was transfiguring rocks (a very long three hours later) Remus and Megan were bright red.  
Sirius scribbled a note to Remus and chucked it at his head. Remus unfolded it. It read:  
  
Ask her to the Hogsmeade trip tomorrow! I'm going with  
Lily and Katie is going with James (Peter didn't do any of  
his homework this week, and had a mountain of it). Megan  
already knows (because of Lily's fantastic handwriting,  
Katie's and her's are just atrocious).  
-Sirius  
  
Remus looked at Sirius who nodded at Megan; he glanced at Megan out of the corner of his eye, who was avoiding his. Another note landed on Remus's desk. It was from James:  
  
You should ask her to the Hogsmeade trip tomorrow! Peter's  
stuck doing homework, I'm going with Katie (having given up  
on Lily). And Sirius is going with Lily! ASK HER OR  
YOU'LL BOTH BE STUCK ALONE!  
-James  
  
Remus crumpled up the notes. He opened his mouth to say something to Megan but his mouth was so dry his tongue stuck to the roof of his mouth; he closed his mouth again. James and Sirius simultaneously smacked themselves in the forehead. Another note landed. This one had something written from both Sirius and James on it.  
  
Remember, she's pretty. -James  
  
She can kiss good and she's pretty. I know, because I went out with her once last year. Remember? HUH?! HUH?! HUH?! -Sirius  
  
"I don't care how well she kisses," Remus mouthed to Sirius. Sirius smiled and chuckled to himself while James kicked him from behind.  
"Are we allowed to talk?" Katie asked suddenly.  
"I guess so," said Sirius. James and Katie started talking, while Sirius and Lily got into a conversation. Peter was still writing his essay (he had about two paragraphs written and very small handwriting).  
"I transfigured all of my rocks," Megan sighed. Remus realized she was talking to herself. She read Professor McGonagall's note on the board telling them to leave their essay and what kind of bird their rocks turned into. Remus looked at Megan's birds. They were all cardinals, males he could tell, because they were pretty. Megan picked up her bag. She and Remus made eye contact. Remus looked away quickly at the one rock he had left to transfigure. All of his birds were turning into pigeons (and periodically flying into James' and Sirius' heads). Sirius was talking with Lily when a note dropped onto his desk. He slipped one into her hand and picked up the one from Megan. It read:  
  
Listen (or read), I'm sorry about what happened earlier. I  
was just really frustrated because I kept on getting  
partnered up with Remus and then Malfoy got us in trouble  
when I didn't do anything. Let's just go back to being  
friends. O.K.?  
-Megan  
  
PS If you do anything to hurt Lily I WILL curse you with my  
slug-ear charm. You are off on two warnings.  
  
Sirius folded the note and slipped it into his pocket.  
Megan unfolded the note from Sirius. It read:  
  
Hey, I'm sorry about telling. It's just that Remus has  
liked you A LOT since our second year and James, Peter, and  
I have been trying to get him to ask you out for a while.  
That's why I told. I'm dead scared of you and don't want  
my ears turned into slugs (I SAW what you did to Malfoy, it  
was sweet). We've been friends ever since we broke up and  
I want to keep it that way. O.K.?  
-Sirius  
  
PS And I think he got confused when he saw that I was going  
out with Lily and that James was going out with Katie.  
  
"He's so sweet," Megan muttered to herself smiling. She bumped into someone suddenly; she looked up from the note and found herself to be eye level with Professor Dumbledore.  
"H-hi, Professor," she stuttered.  
Professor Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling behind his half moon spectacles; he crossed his arms.  
"Is it James, Sirius, Remus, or Peter that's sweet?" he asked.  
"I-I-I-" Megan gaped wordlessly.  
"You know note passing is not allowed, especially in detention. Please give it to me."  
"God no!" Megan screamed suddenly. "Please, Professor!"  
"Megan." 


	2. Chapter Two: The Hogsmeade Trip

Hello, I'm giving you all more! No reviews.*sniff, sniff* Please review! GRR! I NEVER GET READERS HERE OR AT THE OFFICIAL WEBSITE! Only at Mugglenet Interactive.()! READ AND REVIEW BOB DARN IT!!! *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything involving it in anyway! SOMEONE AS SIMPLE-MINDED AS ME COULD NEVER EVEN GET A COPYRIGHT OF SOMETHING ELSE! Please don't sue me, I have a fear of lawyers..  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter Two  
The Hogsmeade Trip  
  
"All right."  
Rather moodily, Megan handed Professor Dumbledore the note. She half expected him to tear it up into tiny pieces. She knew note passing was not allowed.  
I'm so stupid!  
"No need to be so testy!" Professor Dumbledore laughed. The look on Megan's face gave him a hint. Professor Dumbledore chuckled as he read the note. Megan was practically in tears.  
Mom's gonna kill me, she thought. I'm not allowed to date until I'm sixteen. Wait, mom's pretending to be a muggle for work, so that means Dumbledore would Owl Aunt Kitty about it.That's worse!  
"Megan!" Megan spun on her heel and saw Remus running towards her.  
"Hi," said Megan practically falling to pieces.  
Remus pulled his bag further onto his shoulder.  
"Um.I wanted to ask you-"  
"This is a very interesting letter, Megan," said Professor Dumbledore. She turned back to face him. Remus looked over her shoulder at him.  
"Is that the letter from Sirius?" he asked shakily.  
Megan squeaked in reply.  
"You two do have a conflict. Here you go." He handed the letter back to Megan. "Make sure not to write letters to each other, especially in detention, if you don't want teachers meddling. Of course, we've had to meddle a lot lately and know about practically the whole school's love lives." He walked away muttering to himself.  
Remus and Megan watched him walk away for a minute. He suddenly grabbed Megan's arm and pulled her into an empty classroom (At least he thought it was an empty classroom. James had snuck his Invisibility Cloak into detention and was in there with Sirius, knowing Remus would take Megan into an empty classroom. The door had been open so no one noticed.).  
Megan sat on the edge of a desk.  
"What? What is it?"  
"I don't know," said Remus. "Never mind." He left.  
"ARGH!" Sirius yelled ripping off the cloak.  
"What are you two doing in here?" Megan gasped. "You have an Invisibility Cloak? Wow!"  
"Good one, Sirius," said James sarcastically kicking Sirius. He sat down in the chair at the desk Megan was sitting on. Sirius sat next to Megan.  
"He is never going to ask you out," Sirius sighed. Megan got all the way onto the desk and crossed her legs, facing James. Both of them suddenly looked at each other, then at Megan.  
"What? Huh? No! No, no, no! I'm not asking Remus out!"  
Sirius turned Megan so she was facing him.  
"If you really meant that letter, you'll ask him out!"  
The door opened and Professor Dumbledore came in. Megan spun around.  
"Still haven't solved your problem yet? You really should."  
  
***  
  
Megan was up late doing homework. She told Sirius she'd try to ask Remus out, but made no guarantees. Remus was in a corner "reading" a book. But it about midnight he was still reading the same word again. That's when he sat down next to Megan, who was on the couch doing her homework. Well, actually, she had fallen asleep a half-hour again in the middle of an Herbology Essay. Remus managed to pull it out from underneath her sleeping head and slipped it into her bag. Megan snored lightly.  
"Megan," he whispered prodding her awake. Remus would have sworn he heard a small snicker from a corner of the Common Room. "Megan."  
"Venomous Tentacula!" Megan gasped as she woke from sleeping. "It has-huh.?" She rubber her eyes and looked over at Remus. "Was I just asleep?"  
Remus nodded.  
"You were practically finished with your Herbology essay."  
"My Herbology essay! That's right! I need to finish it!" Remus stopped her from grabbing it and threw her bag several feet away.  
"Take a break, you've been up hours, not to mention you lost homework time during detention. You need to stop stressing. You'll do fine!"  
"You're right," Megan yawned stretching her arms. "I'll finish it Sunday night or something."  
Remus smiled.  
"Come on, one of you brainiacs ask," James whispered from the corner. Sirius covered his mouth to stop him from talking.  
"So," said Remus trying to be nonchalant (but failing miserably). "Um-er."  
Megan smiled weakly and leaned up against his shoulder, very tired. Remus's eyes were the widest they'd ever been. Megan tried to make conversation. Sirius made a sort of gesture as if to punch the air.  
"I haven't got much sleep lately, so homework's been really hard."  
"Yeah?" said Remus nervously. "Listen." Megan sat up. "Do you.want to go with me to Hogsmeade tomorrow?"  
Megan smiled brightly. James and Sirius exchanged looks of joy.  
"Okay."  
Remus had a huge grin plastered onto his face.  
"Now kiss her," Sirius whispered. James covered his mouth.  
Remus scratched his head.  
"C-C-"  
Megan cocked her head.  
"What?"  
"Just kiss her," said Sirius through gritted teeth.  
"Don't make me hex you," said James a little too loudly.  
"What was that?" Megan asked turning her head and looking straight at where James and Sirius were standing.  
"Nothing!" Remus said too quickly turning her head to face him again. "Can I kiss you?"  
"A guy's never asked me that before," said Megan.  
"Sirius never asked?"  
"Do you know Sirius or do you know Sirius?"  
"I know Sirius," said Remus glancing over Megan's shoulder.  
"Is there something back there?"  
"No!" Remus turned Megan to face him again.  
"Okay," said Megan. "In answer to your question."  
"Oh."  
Remus got a funny feeling in the pit of his stomach and kissed her. James and Sirius could no longer hold in their laughter and rolled around on the floor laughing. Megan turned around and Remus smacked his hand to his forehead.  
"Is that who wasn't behind me?" Megan asked, a huge grin on her face, as she turned back to Remus.  
"Yes," said Remus. "They aren't there." He winked.  
"Oh, I'm sure!" Megan laughed sarcastically.  
  
***  
  
Remus practically danced down to the Common Room that morning. He didn't see Megan, so, went with the rest of the Marauders down to breakfast.  
"You should've woken me up!" Peter moaned when they told him about the previous night's events. Lily, Katie, and Megan went into the Great Hall, never having smiled that much and immediately sat down at the Gryffindor Table.  
When they were queued up in the line to Hogsmeade, Remus grabbed Megan's hand and squeezed it. Megan smiled. When they got to the front of the queue none other than Professor Dumbledore was standing there, checking off who could and couldn't go.  
"Solved your little problem then, have we?" he asked brightly.  
"C'mon, let's go!" Megan cried dragging Remus out of the castle and onto the grounds.  
"He's gotta be insane," said Remus. Megan was about to say something when two people that they didn't want to see appeared.  
"Nice choice of boy friends, Cunnington!" Bellatrix Black, a cousin of Sirius' whom he loathed, laughed. She was walking with a Slytherin boy. "At least my cousin was good looking!" They walked away laughing.  
"Ignore them," said Megan as Remus looked at her. "They're just stupid and ignorant."  
"Where do you wanna go first? Huh? Huh? HUH?"  
"Sirius, stop yelling," Lily replied. "How 'bout we go visit the Shrieking Shack? I've heard there are ghouls there worse than the Bloody Baron!"  
"Yeah, okay! That's a good idea!"  
Sirius practically carried Lily up the hill to the Shrieking Shack. The Shrieking Shack was a house that was haunted, at the least that's what was in the rumors. Once a month, a howling could be hear from coming inside. It wasn't a coincidence that this happened every full moon.  
Lily stood right in front of the high Iron Gate blocking it. There was a padlock attached to it, at the very top of the gate, making it practically impossible to get in.  
"I wish we could use magic outside of school."  
"I use magic outside of school at least once every summer," said Sirius. "Don't worry," he added hastily at the look on Lily's face. "It's just little spells. They only care about big things like Patronuses and stuff like that, or Unforgivable Curses. I only do it to get out of my house."  
"Why would you wanna get out of your house?"  
"My family's all Dark Wizards," he said. "Except a few of us. My mom'll probably be burning me off the Family Tapestry any time now.Whenever a family house elf can't work for us anymore, its head is cut off and put on the wall."  
"That's gross." "Yeah, I try to avoid them as much as possible. If you're in my family, it's like you're practically royalty." Sirius sighed. "One day, I swear, I'm gonna leave and never come back." He smiled. "But the Potters' always welcome me for Sunday dinner."  
Lily smiled.  
"That's nice of them."  
"James isn't all bad."  
"Oh, sure. Hexing people in the corridors isn't that bad," said Lily sarcastically.  
Sirius shook his head.  
"C'mon, let's go get a butterbeer at the Three Broomsticks."  
"All right."  
"Why don't we go to the Shrieking Shack?" Katie suggested. "I've never actually seen it up close."  
"We're already there," James laughed. Katie suddenly realized that the Shrieking Shack was about ten feet away from them.  
"Hi, Lily," said Katie. "Hey, Sirius."  
"Hey, guys," said Sirius. "How's it going?"  
"Fine."  
"Wanna go see the Shrieking Shack?" Megan asked.  
Remus didn't know what to say; he was in there once a month, in his werewolf form.  
"Um, okay."  
"Look! James, Sirius, Katie, and Lily are already there!"  
"What-oh!" He was about to suggest they go somewhere else, but they were already there.  
"Hey," said Remus smiling.  
"James and I were gonna go to the Three Broomsticks, wanna come?" Katie asked.  
"Sure," said Sirius and Lily.  
"I hate that place. I'm claustrophobic and it's always packed," said Megan.  
"I heard that there's this little coffee shop near the Hog's Head," Lily said. "See you guys later."  
Remus and Megan were left standing there.  
Remus said, "Wanna check the place out?"  
"Sure," Megan answered. "Unless you'd rather go to the Three Broomsticks."  
"I'm claustrophobic, too, and I hate the smoke in there."  
"All right."  
"Going to the coffee shop, then? It's a cute place, for couples," said a voice. Remus and Megan spun around and saw Professor Dumbledore standing there.  
Megan glared.  
"What are you doing here?"  
"I was just seeing the Shrieking Shack," he said nonchalantly. "The better question is what are you two standing around here for?"  
"No reason," said Remus slowly. "Come on."  
They left Professor Dumbledore standing on the hill. Both of them were getting very annoyed with his meddling. Actually, everyone in the second year and up was getting tired of his meddling (first years just didn't understand).  
"I'm gonna kill Lily," Megan muttered through gritted teeth. The coffee shop was not what they had expected. Confetti was falling from the ceiling, covering them. The only people in there were couples. Bertha Jorkins and some other boy in her house had their lips locked (making both Remus and Megan very uncomfortable).  
Remus shook his head and the confetti fell from his head, just to be replaced by more. A waitress came over.  
"What would you like?"  
"Just some water," said Remus smiling. The waitress left.  
"Hey, look! There's a burn mark on this table," Megan whispered running her finger along a thing burn mark. She looked up at Remus, and they laughed at her joke. "Well, there is."  
The waitress brought them water. Megan drummed her fingers on the table, very interested in the "decoration" (as she called it) of the coffee shop. Remus felt like it was a cover-up of her nervousness (which it was). He wanted to grasp her hand, but as his hand flew out grabbed some sugar instead.  
Why did I get us water?  
He drained his glass quickly. Bertha and the other boy were really making them nervous.  
"Why don't we go to Zonko's or something?" he suggested.  
"Okay, but do you mind if we go to the bookstore first?" Megan asked as Remus put a couple of sickles on the table. "There's this book I've been wanting to pick up."  
"Really? What book?" he asked as they left.  
"The Theory of Alchemy. Have you heard of it?"  
"I've been wanting that book for ages!"  
"Typical," said Sirius shaking his head as he saw Remus and Megan go into the bookstore. He looked back at Lily. "I like that idea, though, getting them to go to the coffee shop."  
"I went there once with Joshua Lane," said Lily. " It was terrible. Confetti was flying everywhere and it's filled with nothing but couples. I just had to do that to Megan. She's been in a bad mood all week. You can only guess why."  
"I don't think there's anything more typical than them going to the bookstore," said Katie as they left the Three Broomsticks to go to Zonko's. "Megan's been wanting some book about Alchemy for ages."  
"Remus, too," James chuckled. "They're both smart, love to read, get too many non-fiction books, and never look at Comic Books."  
"I always read the Mad Muggle Comic Books," Katie explained.  
James smirked.  
"They carry those in the bookstore Remus and Megan are in."  
Remus searched the lined shelves of books in the empty store (called the Twelve Books, owned by a very strange man). James and Katie came in, and rushed straight at the Comic Books. Megan was standing on a ladder, looking for the book she wanted.  
"I found it!" Megan tossed him a copy, which he missed and it was about an inch away from hitting his foot. "Sorry."  
"No problem." Remus picked up the book. "I can't catch for beans."  
"I can catch pretty good," said Megan climbing down the ladder the book she wanted tucked under her arm.  
James sighed as he watched Remus and Megan leave.  
"They didn't even notice."  
Katie snorted and bit her lower lip to keep from laughing.  
"Probably to absorbed in talking about books."  
"Are you gonna pay for those?"  
James and Katie looked up at an old man with a balding head with very little gray hair. He was very thin and looked as if he was suffering from a bad case of arthritis.  
"Are you gonna pay for those?" he repeated in hoarse voice.  
"Uh, yeah," said James slowly walking up to the counter. "I'll buy 'em, Katie."  
"Thanks," Katie said brightly. The man put them in a bag.  
"One galleon, please," he said gruffly.  
James handed the man the galleon and they left.  
"Talk about expensive. A galleon for two Comic Books."  
It started pouring rain.  
"This is good," said Katie sarcastically. "Real good."  
"Race you to the Entrance Hall," James challenged.  
"You're on!" Katie cried running off.  
"Hey! No fair! You got a head start!"  
"And I stink at running!" Katie called over her shoulder.  
"I like rain," said Lily as she and Sirius left the Three Broomsticks. She spun around in a circle as it poured on her.  
"I think it's raining a little too hard!" Sirius yelled through the sheet of rain pouring down. It was also lightning and thundering. "And there's a lot of thunder! We should get back to Hogwarts!"  
Lily yelled back to him, "Good idea! Let's go!"  
She held out her hand and Sirius took it and they walked (power- walked, really) back to the castle.  
Megan glared out the clouds outside. Remus was just finishing buying some food from Honeydukes.  
"Great, it's raining. How pleasant."  
"I say, we run as fast as we can till we get into the Entrance Hall," said Remus.  
"Okay," said Megan. "GO!"  
They burst from Honeydukes and ran as fast as they could to Hogwarts. 


End file.
